Rebirth
by TheSilverboar
Summary: In the summer after third year what if there were no rooms available at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry had to find somewhere else to stay? By doing this Harry is put onto a new path and, like a phoenix, is reborn from the ashes of his old existence.
1. Chapter 1 edited

**I felt that the old version of the chapter went too quickly so I edited it and made some changes.**

Rebirth

Chapter one

-Harry-

"Alright Harry while you're not in any trouble for what happened running away like that was still very irresponsible." the British Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge told him as he paced behind a desk in a borrowed office in the Leaky Cauldron. "So you have two options, the first is that you stay in the alley for the summer and not go into the Muggle world so that we can keep an eye on you what with Black on the loose and all. The second option is that I have one of my aurors return you to your relatives house for the rest of the summer.".

"I'll stay here." he said without hesitation, a month in a magical alley or a month in the hellhole that is Durzkaban… not really a hard choice. Chuckling Minister Fudge walked out shaking his head at his enthusiasm as he walked down to ask Tom for a room.

"Sorry Mr. Potter but I'm booked up until September." Tom said apologetically.

"Don't worry Tom it's not your fault." he said waving the older man off. Walking towards Gringotts he decided he would get some gold and maybe find a shopkeeper who would rent him a room for the summer.

As he waited in line to see a teller he overheard a conversation between two men in the next line over. "That's right I'm staying in the Way Down Under in Knockturn Alley's Gray district.".

"_Grey district?"_ he thought _"Way Down Under? Well it's worth a shot."_. Once he got his gold he looked around and saw the man he overheard as he entered the side alley. Throwing on his Invisibility cloak, which he had gotten out in the bank, he followed the man all the way to an inn in a part of the alley that seemed somewhat lighter than the rest. Paying for a room he quickly went upstairs and locked himself in before falling asleep.

The next morning he stretched as he got out of bed before opening his trunk. Pulling on a pair of his tattered hand-me-downs he slipped his wand in his pocket and walked down to the part of the inn where patrons could get meals. Loading a tray up when he got downstairs he walked over to an empty table in a corner and began eating making sure to keep an eye out to his surroundings. As he ate he noticed the strange looks that he was getting from the other patrons there. As he was finishing up he noticed three men stand and began to walk over towards him. As subtly as he could he drew his wand out of his pocked and had it palmed against his leg in preparation.

"What are you doing here kid?" one of the men demanded as he got in front of his table "You don't belong here.".

"So I would suggest you clear out." a much paler man on the right hissed at him showing gleaming fangs. Just as he was about to bring out his wand the three were stunned and bound in ropes while the man who he had checked in with last night came marching over.

"Sorry about that kid." he apologized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Most of our patrons here in the Grey district aren't like that but from what I can tell the inn in the Dark district was full so these three came here." he finished his statement with a kick at the bound men.

"I heard that term yesterday," he said as the man sat down "What does it mean 'Grey District'?".

"Muggle-born?" he asked amused.

"Muggle-raised," he grumbled "I was taken and placed with my bastard muggle relatives, who see magic like the Nazis saw the Jews, the night my parents were murdered and kept away from magic for a decade.".

Wincing the man asked "Ouch! You know who took you? I'm Mark by the way, Mark Andrews.".

"Harry Potter and the one who placed me there was Albus Dumbledore." he said lifting his bangs as he spoke.

Eyes widening Mark said "Well to answer your question Knockturn Alley has two sides or 'districts' as they have been called." he began slowly as if trying to think of the best way to put it, "After a few shops into the alley it splits two different ways and the side on the left is full of shops dedicated to the Dark arts while the side on the right, which you are now it, is full of shops that are grey while the few shops before the split are mostly dark leading to the assumption that everyone in the alley is evil.".

"So Grey affiliation," he began hesitantly "what exactly does that entail?".

"Well the Light side as you know are all about second chances and capturing their enemies with things like stunners and body-binds and never really fighting back." Mark said getting a nod in response "The Dark side is devoted to using dangerous magics that, if used too much or without precautions or even enough strength, can corrupt and destroy the mind of the users and they are usually aim kill their opponents even if it isn't necessary." this got another nod "Now the Grey is something else entirely. We in the Grey do not hold the cruelty or lust for power that those in the Dark have while we also lack the softness of the Light. We are willing to do what needs to be done but we are not evil.".

"That sounds much wiser than the shit Dumbledore keeps spitting." he said grinning as Mark laughed clapping him on the shoulder.

"That it does my young friend that it does." Mark said as he stood up "Now I'm going to give these three to the aurors for threatening a minor. Feel free to explore the alley but stay clear of the Dark half. Oh and any purchases you make will be collected by House elf and taken to your room, all you have to do is show the store your room key and they will call the elf." he added on almost as an afterthought.

Nodding he walked out and immidietly went into a store he saw that sold clothing. Once there he got measured for a full wardrobe, both magic and muggle, by the shopkeeper and her giggling daughter. Quickly once he had been measured he ran from the store and the giggling almost missing the woman say that the clothes would be ready in about an hour.

Lost in thought he passed by an eye place and didn't think twice about it until a woman pulled him in and started to wave her wand over his eyes. He was too stunned at first to say anything and didn't regain his bearing until she took off his glasses and held them over a trash can. Twenty Galleons and I can permanently fix them with a few additions at ten galleons an addition. He was about to agree when an idea popped into his head from his 'Slytherin side'.

"You will do it free of charge and in return you can keep the glasses and display them and say 'this is where Harry Potter got his eyes fixed' and business would boom.".

When she looked at him skeptically he lifted his hair making her gasp before she waved her wand to confirm that he wasn't using magic to change his appearance, when she had determined he was telling the truth she smiled and said "Deal." as she placed the glasses on the counter. Grabbing a clear potion she quickly poured in several other potions until it was a light silver and turned back towards him. Just as she was about to pour it into his eye however she paused and said "I know it is going to hurt so scream, curse, do whatever you want to do just don't break anything." and poured it in.

He screamed, cursed, and then kicked the counter making him yell out again at the new pain in his foot. After a few minutes the pain went away and he found he could see perfectly. Looking in a mirror he saw that his eyes were veined with silver, raising an eyebrow at the woman she blushed before saying that it was a side effect that happened whenever anyone had all of the eye upgrades put in. Nodding he pulled out 14 galleons and handed them to her as he picked up a pair of Oakleys with silver lenses and frames. He was stopped just before he could leave by the woman who handed him two instruction booklets which she said would explain his new eye abilities and the special features of the oakleys.

As he walked the alley he bought all of his school supplies and had house elfs send them straight up to his room at the inn. Once he was done he walked back to the clothing store to pick up his purchase. As he walked in he was skimming through the booklet for his eye abilities and muttered out lout "'See though mode', what the heck is that?" only to look up and see the shop owner and her teenage daughter stark naked along with everyone else out in the alley. Blushing furiously he said "see through mode off" and sighed in relief as everyone's clothes reappeared.

"Didn't read what your new functions did yet I guess?" the teenage girl said giggling as he blushed.

"Don't worry it happens a lot." the mom laughed as she handed him a wrapped parcel, "Here's your order.".

A thought striking him he asked "How come the elves don't come here like they do the other stores?" he asked.

"My daughter and I have only been here for a few days." the woman said "I haven't had time yet to set anything up with the inn keeper.".

"Ah," he said in understanding "well even if I'm only a guest in the ally welcome. Are you new to England or?" he began and the woman quickly replied.

"I was born here but moved to Australia with my daughter when she was a baby as my husband had a new job. He and I are divorced now so my daughter Silena and I moved back here. My name is Natalia by the way, Natalia Beauregard.".

"Harry," he said shaking her outstretched hand "Harry Potter." getting a gasp from the two women.

"Are you really?" they asked and when he showed them his scar the teenage girl, Silena he remembered, ran forward and jumped up wrapping her arms and legs around him as she started to snog him furiously. Almost instinctively he responded until Natalia cleared her throat amused "Silena would you please dismount our customer?".

Blushing the girl let him go before giggling "Sorry mum but I couldn't resist having my first kiss being Harry Potter.".

Before Natalia could reprimand her he said "That's alright but next time give me some warning so I can enjoy it!" he said joking.

"Next time?" she asked hopefully while he smiled at her.

"Of course I'd have to be blind and/or crazy not to want to do that again." he said and he meant it, Silena was stunningly beautiful with full black hair that went a little past her shoulders and eyes like sapphires. Her clothes were a black full body suit that covered her legs and torso but had no sleeves and it's straps were held up on the sides of her arms, over the top of this she wore a violet dress-like top that went a little way past her hips and had a portion cut out of the middle along black and purple high heeled boots **(AN: I got the idea for her appearance from the artist kat-anni on as they made a piece of Silena Beauregard from Percy Jackson and yes that is where I got her name.)**. This got a giggle from Silena and she quickly got him to promise to visit again.

The rest of his summer was great, he spoke to a lot of the patrons at the inn and they would teach him Runes, Arithmancy, some gray spells, even how to fight. He didn't even realize his friends came to the alley, mainly because he never wrote them and never received a letter in return, he was so wrapped up in what he was doing. One day he had read that a post owl wasn't considered a pet at Hogwarts and you can bring any animal you wish after your first year as long as they don't attack any students in anything but self-defense, so before the summer ended he was the proud owner of a young Worg cub, it was about the size of a normal wolf now but will eventually grow to be larger than a horse standing about as tall as a full grown man. Over the break he spent more time with Silena and they even met another person their age, a black teenager **(AN: I have no problems with that but I don't know the politically correct term that is used in Britain so please nobody take offense) **Charles Beckendorf **(AN: Yay another Percy Jackson reference)** who had moved here from America and the two were joining him in third year at Hogwarts. He had even visited a small Gringotts outpost in the alley for people like vampires who couldn't leave the warded alley and found out that his parents had left a vault of possessions for him to have access to until he came of age and got the rest of the vaults. One of the things he found there were journals and letters left for him by his parents.

He was sitting in his usual compartment with Silena and Charles as they relaxed, Silena was wearing the same outfit she had on when he met her; Charles was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, an orange t-shirt that had the sleeves ripped off which showed off a scar on his right shoulder while he had is dreadlocks tied back; he was wearing one of the outfits that he had gotten from Silena and her mom which consisted of black jeans, a silver t-shirt, and a black jacket while his hair had silver tips and he wore his oakleys while his worg cub, Ares, lounged at his feet . After a few minutes the compartment door opened and he saw his two bickering friends "Ron what makes you think I know where Harry is? He hasn't written me either." Hermione snapped at the red head.

Harry laughed "I happen to be right here Hermione.".

The friends turned and glared at him for a moment before Hermione went off on him "Why haven't you written us?! We've been trying to get ahold of you and no owl would deliver a letter to you for the past month!".

Harry sighed "I got busy having fun this summer and forgot ok? I am sorry and as for the owls, well Knockturn Alley has anti-post owl wards so you have to deliver mail by house elf.".

Ron was shocked "You stayed there? That place is full of dark wizards!".

Harry glared at his friend, "One side of the Alley is not Ron! In the side I was on there are nice people who, while grey, aren't dark at all.".

Ron glared at him "I can't believe you have gone dark standing up for those people.".

Harry closed his hand and made a tight fist before he smirked and relaxed, "So you think that Mad-Eye Moody is dark? Because where do you think he stayed when his house burned down. Kingsley Shacklebolt had his family stay there when they came to visit and he ran out of room at his house. Those are two of the most light-sided people around and they both stay there.", he had heard of them from Mark the innkeeper who would talk to him on occasion.

Ron just glared at him before leaving along with Hermione, Ron not noticing that he left Scabbers behind.

A man with brown, albeit slightly graying, hair stood outside of the compartment as they left "Sorry to over-hear but did you by chance stay at the Way Down Under?".

Harry smirked as he recognized the man from the pictures from his Mum and dad's journals from the items vault, "Sure did Uncle Moony.".

The man was stunned "Y-you remember me?" he asked as if he was afraid he was being fooled.

"I read my parents journals and it triggered some memories from when I was little," he said "and they had some pictures.".

The man smiled and hugged him "I missed you to Pup. You know I Couldn't take you right? And who are your friends?".

Harry nodded, "These are Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf who prefers to be called by his last name." he said as they waved at the man "And I know you couldn't take me in but why couldn't Sirius?" he asked.

Remus was shocked "Harry didn't you hear? He got your parents killed and then blew apart Peter and thirteen Muggles with a reducto aimed at a car. All they managed to find of Peter was his finger.".

Harry shook his head "No way he couldn't have, Sirius took the godfather oath to make sure no harm came to his godson he could prevent or he would lose his magic. If he had exposed me to Voldemort he wouldn't have been able to cast magic. Also my parent's journals said that Pettigrew was their secret keeper not Sirius.".

Remus was shocked he hadn't know about the oath, now things didn't make sense. He took a seat in the corner trying to figure out what was going on when Scabbers jumped out of his cage which was unlocked and made a break for it. Harry tried to catch the rat but missed before Ares caught Scabbers in his mouth. Suddenly Moony snatched the rat away from Ares and did a couple spells on it before he growled and threw Scabbers back in his cage and put several unbreakable charms on it.

Worried that his newfound Uncle had gone mad he asked "Uhm… Uncle Mooney. Are you alright? You do realize that you just attacked a rat right?".

Sighing Moony ran a hand through his hair and said, "Harry that wasn't a rat. That was Peter Pettigrew.".

"What?!" Harry yelled in shock but then realized something, "Wait then we can get Sirius pardoned!".

"Exactly," Moony said standing up and picking up the cage "I'm going to go take this to the DMLE so I'll see you at the school." and he vanished with a crack.

The rest of the journey passed in silence until the train suddenly jolted to a stop as it was boarded. When the compartment door slid open they saw a floating cloaked figure. Jumping up Ares started growling making the creature, a dementor he realized, back up as they two were natural enemies, worgs being one of the few creatures that could hurt a dementor. After that nothing of note happened until they got to the school and Weasley demanded that he hand over Scabbers. He enjoyed telling the red haired prick that he didn't have the damned rat before walking off with Silena and Beckendorf.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay if anyone has not yet read the edited version of the first chapter read it as there have been some changes made.**

Rebirth

Chapter two

-Harry-

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table he looked at the growling Ron and Hermione and snickered at their expressions. Finally after the first years had been sorted Dumbledore stood up "Everyone before we begin our feast I would like to introduce two new transfer students." he said making the whispers ensue "First we have Charles Beckendorf from America." he said and Beckendorf walked in from the side hall still in the clothes he wore on the train.

Sitting down on the stool there was a moment of silence before the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" making those clad in scarlet and gold cheer. Several of the girls in his year and the next tried to catch the muscled teen's attention but he walked right over to Harry and sat across as they clasped hands in greeting.

"Next we have Silena Beauregard who has returned to England from Australia." Dumbledore said and Silena walked out of the same hall.

At this point every male in the hall who had hit puberty started drooling over her as she strode over to the hat and sat down. Immediately it shouted "Gryffindor!" making three of the four tables groan while the last cheered. As she walked several male lions started trying to make room hoping she would sit next to them but like Beckendorf she completely ignored them before she sat right next to him and kissed his cheek.

"And now let our feast begin!" Dumbledore said waving his hands and summoning the food up to the tables. The rest of the meal passed relatively calmly, apart from the glares he was getting from most of the school's male population.

All throughout the feast Weasley and Granger had been glaring at him furiously as he ate and laughed with his new friends and by the time they had reached the Common Room things had boiled over. "You think you're so great don't you Potter?!" Weasley demanded the second he walked in, "Walking around with that slut on your arm! You're supposed to be with Ginny you bast…" he didn't get any farther as Beckendorf sent a hard punch to his jaw and knocked him flat.

"Thanks Beck." I said clapping him on the shoulder.

"No prob Harry." he said shaking out his fist, "I hate mouthy little pests like that.".

"How dare you!" Granger yelled at them, "You had no right to…".

"No right? He insulted me, he tried to insult Harry, and he basically admitted that he doesn't give a shit about what Harry wants!" Silena snapped glaring at the bushy haired girl, "That little pest should be grateful that it was Beck who hit him instead of me because he would be much worse off.".

"YOU ALL ARE DARK!" she screeched banshee like at them.

Rubbing his temples he groaned "That again?" he snapped at the irate witch, turning to the rest of Gryffindor House who was watching with interest he asked "Who here has heard of the 'Way Down Under' in Knockturn Alley's Grey District?" and most of the pure and half-bloods in the room raised their hands confused, "These two fools," he said gesturing to Granger and Weasley who was still trying to pick himself up off of the ground "have accused me of being Dark for staying there for part of the summer.".

At this all of those who raised their hands laughed uproariously, "Damn Granger I knew Weasley was dumb but aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch in your year?" a fifth year asked while doubled over laughing.

"Yeah it's called the Grey district for a reason." another piped up.

Blushing furiously the two humiliated third years went up to their dorms while the rest of the house came over to great their new members. After a few hours the three decided to call it a night, Harry getting a kiss from Silena and cat calls from the rest of the house, and headed up to their dorms. Once inside Dean, Seamus, and Neville came over and started trying to shake both their hands at once as they laughed and played it off. "Hello boys the Masters of Chaos have arrived!" he said as the three other third years started bowing jokingly and chanting 'Great ones! Great ones!'. Laughing Beckendorf gestured and said in a false-commanding voice "Rise minions! Now go forth and prank the masses!" getting a laugh from everyone in the dorm apart from Weasley who just scowled.

-Silena-

After kissing Harry I walked up towards my new dorm and entered and immediately found myself surrounded by two giggling girls while another scowled on her bed. "Okay one at a time!" I said as I couldn't understand them both at once.

Blushing the first girl, a blonde girl, asked "Is it true you're dating Harry?" which got eager nods from the Indian girl and a curious look from Granger.

"We're not entirely sure what we are yet," I admitted "we went on a few dates over the summer and have had some snogged but we never really talked about it. I'd like to think that we're dating but I still need to talk to him.".

"And what about the other guy, Charles Beckendorf." the Indian girl asked "Is he single?".

"Yeah Beck is single but you two still haven't told me your names yet." I said smiling at their sheepish looks.

"I'm Lavender Brown and my friend here is Parvarti Patil." the blonde girl said shaking her hand while the Indian girl, Parvarti, smiled.

"What kind of girl does Charles like?" Parvarti asked eagerly.

"First off he prefers to be called Beckendorf over Charles but if you become close friends with him he lets you call him Beck." I said and mentally snickered when I saw the girl taking notes "He's from America so badmouthing them is a big no-no. He hate's racism of any kind and really hates it when someone insults his friends. He really likes it when he can hold an intelligent conversation with someone. He dislikes authority worshippers." at this point I grinned in my head "And on nights of the full moon he turns into a giant flaming tortoise that eats cows.".

Parvarti kept on writing for a minute before she paused and glared at me "Not funny." she grumbled scratching out the last item on the list.

"I'm sorry but I could not resist it was too perfect." I said "But every other thing I told you is true.". I was about to open up my trunk and get out my pajamas when I turned and said "Oh and one more thing, he doesn't like girls who do nothing but talk make-up, clothes, and gossip. He doesn't mind a little of that if the girl likes it but finds obsessing over that stuff a major turn off.".

-Harry-

The next morning I woke up Beck and walked down to the common room and met up with Silena before going to breakfast. Once there I found that we were the first ones and we were quickly met by Professor McGonagall as she gave us our schedules. Looking over it I frowned "Professor McGonagall what is this? I signed up for Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures but you have me down for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.".

Frowning she said "I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Potter but that was one the sheet I was given.".

"Well I did not sign up for Divination and will not be going there but to Runes and Arithmancy." I said stubbornly making her sigh and gesture for him to follow her as she walked up to the staff table.

Nodding at Beck and Silena we walked up to the staff table as Professor McGonagall asked the Headmaster "Professor Dumbledore Mr. Potter claims that he did not sign up for Divination but Runes and Arithmancy. Do you have any knowledge of this?".

"Of course Minerva," he said "Mr. Potter did mark down those courses but I felt that Divination would be better for him so I changed his schedule.".

"You had no right to do that!" I yelled at him while the rest of the staff looked at him incredulously.

"You'll find that I do Mr. Potter as I am the Headmaster and in these walls my word is law." he said glaring back at me. Before anyone else could say anything the doors opened and a woman wearing a monocle walked through next to Moony and followed by several red robbed people, "Director Bones, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore said turning to the newcomers.

"Albus Dumbledore you are being called in for questioning regarding new evidence for a murder case. My aurors here are to escort you to the DMLE for the time being." the recently identified Director Bones said as the red robbed wizards walked forward and placed escorted Professor Dumbledore forcefully out. Turning to Professor McGonagall she said "For the interim you are being named Headmistress." before leaving.

After a few moments Professor McGonagall regained her bearings and turned towards us "I am changing your schedule to what it should be Mr. Potter don't worry." and quickly waved her wand to alter it.

Nodding the three went back to their table and ate breakfast before heading to their first class of Ancient Runes. In there they quickly were given a run-through of what they would do in the course by Professor Babbling. Afterwards they took a test based on the knowledge from their course books to see how much they already knew. After an hour the last person finished their test and Professor Babbling quickly graded them with a spell. Turning towards the class she said "Well we have four people who made O's, three people who made E's, and the other eight made A's.".

"Who made what grades Professor?" Granger asked before smirking at the three of us as if she already knew what the grades were.

"Well the O's were in order Mr. Potter, Mr. Beckendorf, Ms. Beauregard, and Ms. Parvarti Patil." she said and Granger's mouth dropped in shock that someone had done better than her, "The E's were in order Ms. Morag, Ms. Greengrass, and Ms. Granger. The A's were in order Ms. Bones, Ms. Abbot, Ms. Davis, Mr. Turner, Mr. Corner, Ms. Turpin, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. McMillan.".

"What!" Granger screeched "Impossible!".

"No Ms. Granger you did very well." Professor Babbling said confused.

"How did you cheat?!" she yelled at the three of us while we chuckled "You are nothing but an idiot Potter! There is no way you could do better than me!".

"You see what I have to deal with?" I asked the class at large gesturing to the irate bushy haired witch behind me, "Talk about arrogance.".

At this the rest of the class laughed and before Granger could continue Professor Babbling yelled out "Detention Ms. Granger! Mind your attitude next class." and with that we were dismissed.

This pattern continued in the next class of Arithmancy where Granger was once again beaten in academics and eventually they all went down to their last class of the morning which was Care of Magical creatures. Granger immediately ran to Weasley who glared at the trio before turning towards Hagrid.

Hagrid had actually put together a rather interesting lesson about hippogriffs and it was going well as he, Silena, and Beck had each gotten a hippogriff to bow to us. Things would have been fine had Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy not gotten arrogant and decided to insult the three hippogriffs clearly ignoring Hagrid's instructions. The three were sent to the hospital wing and the class was dismissed as the trio went up to get lunch.

**AN: Okay everybody next time is Sirius' trial so be prepared for that.**

**AN2: Okay everybody I need a hand, I am trying to find a story I read once, it is a Percy Jackson story where he is the Champion of Apollo so if you know it then please send me the name and writer.**

**AN2: If anyone wishes for a change in my updating cycle please tell me which story you wish to replace and with what.**


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
